7"o we have established a unique collaborative consortium, the Center for Immunology of Emerging the unique clinical samples previously obtained from patients in Recife, Brazil, and now archived Dengue virus (DENV) infection of humans has steadily increased in importance as an emerging and disease (Project 2), and to define how DENV suppresses innate immune responses to 1), to define the interaction of T-Iymphocytes with dendritic cells in the progression of immunity characterize the initial role of antigen-presenting cells in DENV immunopathogenesis (Project at the Center for Vaccine Research at the University of Pittsburgh. We will use these samples to conduct comprehensive analysis of immune responses to DENV virus infection of humans using Infectious Diseases (CIEID) located at the University of Pittsburgh. The focus of the CIEID is to protection and disease. To address these critical issues related to DENV infection and disease, impeded by a lack of understanding of virus-specific immune responses and their role in infectious diseacopse, and the development of protective vaccines to DENV disease has been con OT. 0-0 '". --. 0007 .O- <C) (3p man ."' .Z7 ..C f%1 N>[unreadable] .y- =!! DENV infection (Project 3). These translational immunology studies will be supported by a biodefense pathogens. translational immunology that can readily be applied to other emerging infectious diseases or expected that the CIEID will provide platform technologies and comprehensive expertise in and disease that can then inform strategies for treatment and vaccine development. It is also studies will produce important new insights into the role of DENy-specific immunity in infection combined administrative and clinical core. It is anticipated that the results of the proposed v=i La) 3.-,3 "0'6 3'6 3-6 ..C ti. .-+ m0-_3 ,3.. (OD W-O ,0) SOD O'..- FD.